Ice skates
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: What happens when Sakura invites team seven to the park one day. Will Naruto's fear of ice skating arise and who will be there to pick him.


Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto  
no hate would be appreciated just constructive criticism sorry for any grammar mistakes as well if any characters are a bit ooc, hope ya like it

Ice skating

'I hate winter'

"Hurry up Narutooo!"

'This is the end of me'

'Yes, yes it is kit'  
'Shut up kyuubi!'

'Lets get this over with'

"I'm coming! Don't rush me Sakura-chan!"

But still Naruto stood ridged at the edge of the ice rink, glaring heatedly down at the cold, hard ice as it mocked him, like how Sasuke was effortlessly skating across the frozen lake, smirking victoriously at Naruto.

"Give it up already Sakura, he's not coming, he's too scared." Sasuke called over his shoulder to the pinkette skating by him, trying to coax Naruto onto the ice.

"I'm not scared T-teme!" Screamed Naruto from his place at the edge of the rink. "It's just really cold out here, that's all!" Realizing how lame that sounded Naruto began to blush much to said teme's joy.

Thinking back on it wen Sakura-chan had invited Naruto to the park after school, saying all team seven was gonna be there, he expected snowman building, or snowball fights where he could beat Sasuke-teme without Sakura-chan yelling at him.  
But when kakashi sensei poofed out of nowhere with ice skates in everyone's exact shoe size, Naruto's fate was sadly sealed.

Now kakashi sensei was off in his own little world reading icha icha paradise as he skated along, Sakura-Chan was still trying to coax Naruto onto the ice, as Sai Circled her spuoting lovey-dovey nonsense in his own Percy way, while Sasuke would often switch from skating forwards to backwards with a cocky smirk on his face as he looked Naruto's way. Now with kyuubi taunting him in his head Naruto was even more agonized about even having to touch the ice much less skate across it.

Pulling his toque further down onto his head Naruto took a first step onto the ice wobbling slightly as he tried to steady himself since Sakura had gone off to skate with Sai, there was on one left to help him on his mission of learning to successfully skate. Shaking a little from the freezing air around him, Naruto crossed his arms and rubbed them momentarily to stay warm. Naruto felt hopelessly, tragically helpless in the situation he was in now of having one foot on the ice and slowly moving his over to be parallel.  
Not wanting to look completely stranded on the idea of giving up, Naruto took a very wobbly next step on the frozen ice.  
As soon as Naruto's feet were own the ice he held out his arms as too steady himself it didn't help much. Naruto ended up slipping and sliding all over the place before gravity set in and Naruto fell flat on his butt.

Unbeknown to Naruto Sasuke had watched the whole thing play out and was smirking at how clumsy the dobe was. What surprised Sasuke was the determined look on Naruto's face as he slowly got back up and tried again he didn't get very far before falling, but he kept trying until finally after countless falls Naruto just sat there on the freezing ice, letting his butt go numb.

'Silly kit did you really think that you could skate?' Laughed kyuubi in Naruto's head as he sat completely still, silently fuming at Kyuubi.  
'No, but you don't have to rub it in'  
'Yes i do' kyuubi chuckled. Noticing a presence near by kyuubi said with curiosity in his voice, 'look who's coming our way'  
'Its Sasuke!' The alarms and flashing red lights started ring in Naruto's head, quickly after realization of the situation shock became humiliation a light blush started to appear as Sasuke stood above him.

Finally taking pity on the poor boy sitting on the cold ice a small smile of amusement crept on to Sasuke's mostly stoic face, as he skated over to Naruto's shivering frame. When Sasuke cleared his throat Naruto sheepishly looked up at Sasuke quickly averting his gaze down again.

"Dobe" was the only thing Sasuke said as he held out his hand for Naruto to take.  
"Don't.. Call me that... Teme" Naruto said in a hushed voice, but slowly with some hesitation Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand, his gaze still averted away from the raven. A small smile graced Sasuke's lips as he pulled Naruto up onto his feet.  
As the smaller boy wobbled, Sasuke held onto the his arms gently to steady him.

"First step is that you need to clam down, if your frustrated you'll only end up falling again." Instructed Sasuke soothingly"you have to keep your feet apart far enough to balance on your skates, like mine." Moving to the side of Naruto so one arm rested at the small of his back and the other holding his arm.  
Gently Sasuke began to push Naruto forwards. Gliding along side him.  
"O-oi-what are you doing teme, it's too fast!" Naruto's eyes widened a bit out of fear as he tightened his grasp on Sasuke's arm and side.

"Dobe how do you expect to learn how to skate if you don't go forward." Sasuke stated in a monotone voice as he began to push Naruto a little faster.  
"Sasukeeeeee" Naruto whined when they sped up tightening his grasp on Sasuke, slowly leaning into Sasuke. The unexpected weight caused Sasuke to wobble but managed to stay standing.

"Dobe stop leaning on me, your gonna make us fall"  
"Well sorry but you don't just push someone and expect them to skate!" Was Naruto's loud sarcastic reply  
"That's how you learn idiot!" Sasuke replied his voice cracking at the end in irritation.  
Naruto hated to admit it but Sasuke was right, lowering himself onto the ice Naruto was still loathing to admit Sasuke was right but there was no way around it.

Sasuke held a hand out again to the now slouching Uzumaki, said Uzumaki took Sasuke's hand with no hesitation this time. This time the Uchiha prodigy waited until the smaller blonde was comfortably balanced on his skates, Sasuke agmoved behind the smaller boy like before, Sasuke felt Naruto tense but he quickly relaxed again.

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke didn't start pushing him forward right away, this time while one hand rested on his arm the other went further down to land just above Naruto's hip. It made Naruto nervous for a whole other reason, cutely a light pink dusted across his cheeks.

"Now look at our feet," Sasuke instructed softly, without any of the condescending or irritated tone he had before, "When I push you're going to move your legs in long strides. Just how I do it, alright? You won't be falling again, I promise." Came Sasuke's reassuring voice from behind Naruto.

"Y-yeah" came Naruto's stuttered reply, not being able to look Sasuke in the face anymore.

Sasuke started to guide their feet gently and slowly along in a reassuring way. Naruto looked down to watch the way Sasuke moved his legs. Soon bit by bit the blond began to copy him, until both pairs of legs were identical in stride. Naruto's eyes widened happily as he gazed down at the miracle of himself being able to skate! Astounded that it was all so easy to glide across the frozen ground.

The smirk of amusement returned to Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto's facial expression change dramatically, from scared and unsure to happy and joyous.

"See? I told you." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear making a shiver run down his back.

Naruto being engrossed in keeping his strides in tune with Sasuke's, smiling at the small accomplishment he made though he would never admit it, Sasuke was glad Naruto looked a lot happier at his accomplishment, it was a gift to see Naruto's bright smile that showed the purity of his genuine happiness.

Sasuke started to pick up speed, he felt Naruto begin to tense up again, to sooth his unsure ness Sasuke whispered, "It's fine, just keep copying me. You don't move your legs as much when you go faster. You can rely on the ice more to keep you going."

"You promise?" Was Naruto's innocent question still tense from speeding up.  
"I promise" was Sasuke's small reply. A smile again graced his lips, as Naruto relaxed more leaning to Sasuke's back just the slightest, closing his eyes but the peaceful moment was short lived when Sasuke moved his hands so he was infront of Naruto skating backwards, holding on to the others hands he asked

"Ready to try it on your own?"  
Naruto could feel himself start to blush, now fully realizing the situation he was in. With a fiery glare that held that slightest bit of mischief as he retorted, "Always!"

Sasuke smirked fighting back a grin, he let go.

Naruto's expression grew alarmed, he almost made a move to reach out to Sasuke's hands again, but restrained himself and kept his arms steady, focused his gaze onto his feet, continuing the same long strides as before. To his surprise and relief, Naruto found himself perfectly fine.

'Your finally skating!' Kyuubi smirked in his own foxy way  
'Yes, yes I am!' Thought Naruto replying ecstatically to kyuubi.

Sasuke's smirk grew more into a genuine smile, though was unseen by Naruto, "Easy isn't it? Once you get the hang of it." Sasuke stated rhetorically.

Naruto's face lit up at the moment he was experiencing of pure joy, uncaring even if a teme like Sasuke saw it. Naruto looked back to up to see the taller boy skating backwards in front of him, hands behind his back, that smug look back on his face, Naruto formed a devilish scowl.

"Teme, You Show-off!"

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto's antics.

The two of them skated like that for a while; Naruto getting used to gliding along without having to look down at his feet moving every single second, Sasuke following in front of him. Sometimes Sasuke would swap from backwards to forwards partly to ruffle the other's feathers, but also making sure Naruto didn't fall and break something 'cause that would just his luck.

It was then when Sasuke glanced around at their surroundings, only to find the others had abandoned the two to go build a snowman at the top of the hill near by. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone on the lake of frozen ice below.

With a mischievous smirk, Sasuke turned back to Naruto to skate by his side, "How about a race?" Sasuke chanced a glance Naruto's way to see his surprised face quickly change, as the spark of competition passed through his eyes

"You're on." We're the only words Sasuke needed to hear before he shot off across the wide icy oval of the lake's edge.

"Teme! No fair!" Naruto shrieked after Sasuke's figure, Naruto quickened his pace to the best of his abilities,but sadly it was nowhere near as fast as Sasuke's speed , "Get back here!" Naruto called after Sasuke. Desperate to catch the raven haired teen.

Sasuke smirked in a way that ticked Naruto off even more, as he switched to skating backwards, and slowed down just enough for Naruto to get within five feet of him, "This slow enough for you?" Sasuke smirk grew when he asked the question seeing Naruto's distress to catch up.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look that could kill ten times over but sasuke was unaffected giving Naruto the famous Uchiha glare that could kill hundred times over. Watching as Naruto sped up still trying to catch up to Sasuke. At that, Sasuke increased his own speed with ease, entertained by the torment he was making the other suffer in vain, to make up for the care he showed to the dobe before when teaching him how to skate.

It was however then when Naruto came up to a sharp turn. At the far end of the lake, where a crash with hard, dense snow awaited Naruto it seemed. Naruto became frozen again as he began waving his arms around in a flurry of attempt to slow down.

"HOW DO I STOP, HOW DO I STOP!?" Naruto screeched out in panic.

In a split second Sasuke was skating at break neck speed back over to Naruto, but to the latter's horror Sasuke was aiming straight for him.

"TEME! What are you doing..!"

Was the only thing Naruto had time to get out before Sasuke's strong arms grasped Naruto in a warm embrace as the two began to spin in circles around the lake rapidly. Naruto clung to Sasuke's jacket like his life depended on it, still a bit frightened of crashing into the hard ice like snow.

only when the pair slowed down to a moderately-slow spin did Naruto realize what just happened. They were now more in the centre of the lake, the momentum of the spins having carried them away from the edges. it was also then when Naruto realized how very tightly he was holding onto Sasuke as well as their had buried his face into the other's chest while they had been spinning only because he didn't want to get dizzy, y-yeah that's all Naruto thought sheepishly burying his face deeper in to Sasuke's warm chest.

'Liar' kyuubi howled in laughter at Naruto's poor attempt of a lie

'Fine it was because I was scared, happy!?' Yelled Naruto at kyuubi a blush starting to blossom on his face from sheer embarrassment.

'Now who's a scardy cat little kit' chuckled kyuubi as he saw the blush creep onto Naruto's face

'Im not a scardy cat kyuubi! and since when did start calling me little, since when was I considered little!' Yelled Naruto in a mixture of anger towards kyuubi for teasing him and embarrassment.

Though Naruto couldn't see, he could feel the smirk in Sasuke's voice as he said, "Told you, you wouldn't fall again."

Naruto didn't answer back, worried Sasuke would see the blush on his face just burying his head as deep as he could into sasukes chest. But he was pretty sure Sasuke picked up on the unverbalized response of thanks.

Naruto would have moved, if not for Sasuke's arms still tightly around him. Not that his grip had loosened off of the taller boy's jacket either…but he just didn't want to get dizzy/Naruto being a scardy cat. As it just so happened to be warmer this way as well.

So the two stayed like that, in a easing silence, letting the ice move them in any which way it desired. It was quiet on the frozen lake, but neither teen minded. Naruto had moved so instead the side of his head was now resting in the crook of Sasuke's neck, the latter's head resting atop Naruto's who's gaze trailed downward to the ice below their feet. He realized just then how beautiful and crystallizingly clear the ground was. It seemed to sparkle and dazzle in the faintly glowing sunlight amidst the few clouds that dotted the other wise clear blue sky. Ice could be very elegant, like this, spreading in such a large unbothered area. So blue yet so white, serene and pure. That was the only thing Naruto could admit to liking about winter and the bitter cold winter brought with it. least the snow and ice were breathtaking to see, so tranquil as it lay in its place.

Unseen by Naruto Sasuke's smirk had resurfaced but for a completely different reason.

Leaning down to the knuckle headed teen Sasuke whispered in his ear "there's no one here, only us"

Mystified by the meaning of what Sasuke had whispered into his ear, Naruto looked curiously up at Sasuke only to have soft cold lips pressed against his own. The words 'there's no one here' and 'only us' slowly processed through Naruto's mind as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, feeling Sasuke's embrace tighten around his slim waist. Naruto moved his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer, along with the warmth he brought. It was then when Naruto realized the coldness around them, clawing through their clothing was the last thing on his mind.


End file.
